The Mauders: A Legend
by prettykitten90
Summary: In a time where Voldermort and his death eaters are everywhere there is space for a new Legend to spring.
1. Default Chapter

Name: The Mauders: A Legend  
  
Author: Alexia  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: As The Mauders enter their first year at Howgarts they have the opportunity to meet each other and become the best of friends. But well they also support each other when things become harder to understand and their friendship flounders as danger approaches? In a time where Voldermort and his death eaters are everywhere there is space for a new Legend to spring.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the spectacular characters created my JK Rowling with the exception of those not mentioned in books 1-5. The plot is also mine. Anything else that I might have forgotten to mention belongs to JK Rowling. 


	2. Chapter One: A Train Ride

Chapter One: A Train Ride  
  
James Potter gazed absently outside the window. They had departed fifteen minutes ago but it already seemed like a whole day away from home and so far he didn't have anyone to talk to and that was the worst problem James Potter could have because, besides quidditch, talking was his greatest hobby.  
  
For a while there had been Kelly, his twin sister, to talk too. That's the good thing about having a twin, he reflected, you never have a first day of school alone. But then, she had buried her head inside a book not to be seen again. Now he had nothing to do but watch the trees pass outside of the train faster and faster as the trip went by.  
  
He tried to pat down his black, messy hair but it only became worse than ever. He had never, not once in his life, been able to have neat hair. Once when he was like five or six his mother had tried a potion so that his hair could be neat for a family picture but it only caused all of his hair to fall down and didn't grow for a whole month. And even when it did, it was messier than it had been before.  
  
"Kels?" said James, his boredom finally getting the best out of him. "Can you drop your book down for a whole minute?"  
  
"Nah," replied Kelly carelessly. Her perfect, black curls feel down like a veil covering her face, her hazel eyes were hidden behind the book, and it was only part of her milky white forehead that peered behind the cover.  
  
"I'm so bored!" he insisted.  
  
Without taking of her eyes from her book, Kelly reached over for her bag, took out a book and handed it to James as if that was the answer he had been looking for.  
  
"Thanks," said James sarcastically "You know how much I just love to read."  
  
"No prob," responded Kelly absently.  
  
"Fine keep on enjoying your stupid book, I'll just go and look for my own enjoyment somewhere else."  
  
Kelly looked up long enough to roll her eyes, "Good. But I must warn you, for mother did say I had to watch over you, that there will be no more empty compartments. And I doubt you just want to wonder around the hall of the train."  
  
"See you," said James then waited for Kelly to beg him not to leave her alone at the scary, first day of school but she simply went back reading.  
  
He closed the compartment behind him and muttered, "Now. Someone to talk too."  
  
Kelly had been right, of course, there was not more empty compartments but as he was about to go back to his own compartment, he slide open the door and found a boy sitting by himself.  
  
He was probably a first year too. His brown hair fell elegantly at the sides of his face. He had a handsome face but there was something melancholy in his eyes and bitter in his smile as he turned up to see him. The first impression James had was of that muggle boy that Kelly had had a poster of above her bed. Though it didn't move, his face had a sort of fake happiness that didn't admit that he was one of the most famous, rich, handsome muggle boys in the muggle world.  
  
"Hey," said James finally "Are you busy?"  
  
The boy shook his head, "No, not really. Come in, if you wish."  
  
"Thanks," replied James, already closing the door behind him, he smiled easily as he always did. "I'm James Potter by the way."  
  
He nodded, "Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius took the same time James had taken to seize him up. In front of him, Sirius decided, was a messy, jet-black hair boy. He was skinny and the joints at his elbow and knees were sharp and came together somewhat oddly. He had clear hazel eyes and a wide grin.  
  
"First year?" asked Sirius, still observing him. He was pretty good about detecting people. After having such an evil family, he figured, it becomes pretty easy to detect white wizards from black wizards.  
  
"Yep, you?"  
  
"Same." white, decided Sirius instinctively and with a sort of excitement. He was tired of having only wicked people to interact with. He had never really agreed with his parents on their principles and his parents had never liked him much either. It was a good way to start the year; having a new friend. well, almost having a new friend.  
  
"I hope I get into Gryffindor," continued James "my entire family has been in there. Both, from my mom's side and from my dad's side. I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad but Hufflepuff is just for those who don't have anywhere else to go and Slytherin. well, you know, that would just be too much of a disgrace," James shuddered at the thought of ending up in Slytherin.  
  
Sirius didn't answer. All of his family had been in Slytherin except his uncle in law who had been in Ravenclaw in his years of Howgarts and there was barely any hope of not ending up there himself. But he didn't mention this, it was too soon for people to start hating him here, in school, too.  
  
"Yes..Yes. I guess it would be," then, trying to change the subject, he decided to ask the first thing that his father always asked when meeting someone knew, "So, are you a pure blood?"  
  
"Yah, there hasn't been a single muggle in my family. well at least not from my dad's side," replied James trying to remember if anyone in his family had indeed been a muggle.  
  
Sirius beamed proudly, "So am I."  
  
The compartment door slid open, and ill-tempered looking girl, about a year or two older than them entered the compartment with two other girls behind her.  
  
"Hey, Sirius," she greeted. Her voice was buttery sweet with a trace of irony behind her pleasantness "Welcome to your first year at Howgarts, dear cousin."  
  
Her two friends giggled and mumbled hi's as well.  
  
"Who's this?" asked the first girl eyeing James with the same buttery, slippery way.  
  
"I'm James Potter," spoke up James.  
  
"This is my cousin, Narcissa Black," explained Sirius to James's puzzled, but still smiling slightly face.  
  
James did feel a bit uncertain, first of all this girl was wearing a Slytherin robe, meaning that she probably was a black witch but he didn't want to be rude anyways. Most of the Potters had always hated Slytherins but as far as he was concerned, there was no strong evidence pointing they were dangerous or tedious.  
  
"Can we sit here?" continued Narcissa.  
  
Sirius shrugged, "I guess." The two girls sat down next to Sirius and Narcissa sat next to James, "Doesn't your dad work at the ministry?"  
  
"Yeah," admitted James surprised that she knew that.  
  
"Well, I knew that a Potter worked there. What's his department?"  
  
"Something or another. Not sure, though."  
  
Narcissa rolled her eyes, "You don't know where your own father works?"  
  
"Exactly." Said James eyeing her carefully. Everything about her hinted something sarcastic or sickly sweet. Then he noticed that Sirius had turned much more tense since he had spotted them at the door. A feeling of uneasiness broke inside of him.  
  
Sirius had indeed become tenser. He had never like his cousin before and she had never like him either (like the rest of his family) but her being so sweet and nice worried him the most. Besides, the fact, that she could spill at any moment that their family was full of dark wizards and that would hint that he, himself, was suppose to be a dark wizard.  
  
"So are you nervous about the Sorting Hat Ceremony?" continued Narcissa, she took out a brush from her purse and started brushing her hair as she spoke, "I know I was in my first year. I kept wondering what would happen if the Sorting Hat put me in the wrong house. But, thankfully, it didn't."  
  
Sirius stood up, "I guess the Sorting Hat always chooses the best house for everyone."  
  
"What house do you want to get in, James?" asked Narcissa, taking very little notice of Sirius.  
  
"Gryffindor." Answered James firmly.  
  
Narcissa wrinkled her nose in a disgust sort of way, "Gryffindor? Well, they're not that bad but they're not Slytherin's best friend either."  
  
"Actually," went on a brown hair girl sitting next to Sirius "The two houses are the biggest rivals in quidditch."  
  
"Are you in quidditch?" asked James eagerly.  
  
"No," answered the girl laughing slightly "there are no girls in the Slytherin's quidditch team."  
  
Kelly would simply die if she ended up in Slytherin, thought James absently, even though she doesn't dislike the house, she loves quidditch about as much as I do. well, nearly as much.  
  
"I'm sure daddy would simply die if anyone in my family got anything but Slytherin," added Narcissa, looking teasing at Sirius, "You understand, don't you, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius shrugged, he didn't want to admit that he had dark wizards as family and no matter what Narcissa said, he wasn't going to. For some reason, he had the strange impression that James disliked Slytherins strongly and for another strange reason he didn't want James disliking him, "I don't think it matters much."  
  
There was a strange silence between Sirius and Narcissa that only them two understood. The other three just followed the silence until James finally said, "I got to go. Sirius you want to come?"  
  
"Where?" asked Narcissa quickly.  
  
"I." mumbled James, trying to think of a good excuse of why to get away from these strange witches, ".got to go get my robes to change. I left them at the compartment I was."  
  
"I'll go as well," agreed Sirius "I need to change too, anyways."  
  
"My cousin's a bit weird," explained Sirius quickly, as James closed the door to the compartment.  
  
James smiled, "All girls are, really."  
  
It wasn't really that true, thought James, he had never met anyone that wanted to be Slytherin. unless it was a black family, which his family hated. But Sirius couldn't possibly be a black wizard.  
  
James stopped and opened another door to a compartment and lead Sirius in. Inside where two girls, neither of which, Sirius recognized.  
  
"This is my sister, Kelly," said James pointing to the dark, curly hair girl "She's a first year too."  
  
James waited for Kelly to introduce them to the new girl sitting in front of her. She was unlike any girl, James had ever seen before. She sat in a sort of clumsy and ungirlish way that he had never seen before. She wasn't exactly pretty despite her flaming red hair and fierce green eyes: her hair was uptight in a knot on top of her head and her eyes were hardly seen behind the bangs that escaped her knot.  
  
Kelly however, made a motion for James to say who his own friend was, "And, Kelly-" added James, getting his sister's look in a way only twins can "- this is Sirius Black."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sirius," said Kelly, smiling so sweetly that Sirius was taken back, the only sweet smile he had seen before was Narcissa's and hers was sickly sweet while Kelly's was kind of shy and, he decided in a few seconds, he actually liked it. "This is Lily Evans."  
  
Lily's smile was exactly opposite from Kelly's. She smiled with pure confidence and in a way that told them that no one got in her way. At the same time, James had the distinct feeling, that she was just as friendly as Kelly.  
  
"I'm James Potter," said James directing Lily. He patted down his hair but it only became messier.  
  
"So?" said Kelly breaking the awkward silence left after meeting some new "Anyone up to a game of Exploding Snap."  
  
"I am" said James quickly.  
  
"Me too." Agreed Sirius smiling, and for the first time it was a pure smile without any hint that he had any bitterness in his heart.  
  
"Well," started Lily, "I'd like too, but I don't really know how."  
  
"Muggleborn?" guessed James.  
  
"I guess so," said Lily, who was barely getting used to the wizards terms.  
  
"We'll teach you," said Kelly grinning, "It's one of my favorite games. You'll love it too, promise!"  
  
And the game started. Kelly was indeed, the best player of all. As they all laughed and cheered, Sirius looked intently at Lily. His family had hated muggle born yet she didn't seem so bad, besides Kelly and James, who were also purebloods, didn't seem to mind at all. After a while of observing all of them, he decided that he no longer wanted to believe everything the Blacks believed. Inside of Howgarts, he thought, I will be Sirius Black a normal wizard boy with friends and happy days not some Sirius Black with an outcast family that only dreams of the day when mudbloods, as they call muggleborn, disappear. And somehow, he was going to stop Narcissa from saying that their family was proudly a black wizard family; stop her from having all his new friends from hating him.  
  
"I won!!" exclaimed Kelly for the tenth time.  
  
"Oh, I almost had it!" said James frowning slightly.  
  
"-Almost-," grinned Kelly triumphaly. Then added, with an air of an expert- "But you still need some practice."  
  
James opened his mouth to reply but a loud thundering crush made them all fall into an utter silence.  
  
"What the heck was that?" said Lily jumping out of her seat and sliding open the door of their compartment.  
  
A plump, blonde boy lay in the floor. His white face was paler than usual and there was no part of his short body that wasn't trembling. It looked like he was about to start crying at any second but perhaps he was too scared even for that.  
  
"Please, I'm sorry! Stop it, Malfoy, I-"  
  
Another boy, about thirteen or fourteen year old was cracking up next to him. He was holding his wand carelessly with one of his hands. He was also blonde but his hair was sleek back and he was anything but short.  
  
"Nice one, Severus," he finally managed to say.  
  
It took a while before either James or Sirius could find the boy whom Malfoy had directed this praise too. It was another boy, about Sirius' height with black greasy hair and a pointing nose between his beadle like eyes.  
  
He shrugged causally, "I told you I knew about hexes and such."  
  
"What did you do to him, you little gits?" demanded Kelly. Her eyes, full of pity, still staring at the shaking boy.  
  
Malfoy and Severus turned around as they caught sight of them for the first time. They gave each other a look, that made James wish that Kelly had not said anything to upset them, but then again Kelly never kept her mouth shut when someone was suffering.  
  
"Stay out of this," recommended Malfoy "you don't want to get yourself into a dirty situation." He turned to Severus, "So, that's all you got?"  
  
Snape raised his wand again and pointed towards the small boy, "What do you feel like seeing, Malfoy?"  
  
"How about seeing you two acting a little bet more mature instead of two great bullies," snapped Lily.  
  
Snape turned to her, "Go back to your compartment and let us be, will you?" his voice wasn't as harsh as Malfoy's had been. More with a sort of bored, begging tone, "It's not any of you whom we want to hurt. This boy here just has to learn to keep out of our way."  
  
"We'll teach too, though," added Malfoy, sneering, "If you make us."  
  
"Luscious?" said Sirius, suddenly recognizing the faint memory of The Malfoy Family.  
  
"Sirius Black." kept on smiling, Malfoy "Not hanging on with the wrong crowd, are we? Be a good boy, Black, and tell your friends to keep out of our way, understand? You know that no one comes across Luscious Malfoy without leaving with leaving scarred" He looked down at the small boy. "Don't we all know that, Peter?"  
  
"Just leave him alone, will you?" said James suddenly "Whatever you were upset about, I think he paid it fair enough."  
  
"No, I don't think that way," said Malfoy lazily. "What are you going to do about it? Sirius?"  
  
Sirius shook his head slightly, "Just give him a break."  
  
"You got to let him be," snapped Lily angrily "you pair of gits."  
  
"Malfoy-" said Snape, in quiet voice "Let's go. This really isn't worth bothering with."  
  
"Alright," sighed Malfoy. He quickly pointed his wand at Peter then put back away when Peter winced and laughed, "Just remember never to mess with me."  
  
They followed them with their eyes until they turned into a compartment.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Kelly, worriedly kneeling besides Peter's trembling body. "Don't worry about them they're just jerks."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Sirius "I should know. My family has known them for a long time and trust me they're not as dangerous as they seem, they only appear to be."  
  
James cast him a questioning look but didn't ask anything.  
  
"Ha! And they think we were scared!" said Lily standing up straighter, her arms folded, she raised her chin "Let them dare-" her voice was drowned by her thoughts.  
  
"That Snape-" said James, slowly "-he's from a black wizard family."  
  
"Yes," said Peter, he's color beginning to return to his face "And he knows more black spells than any other first year," he shook his head "-heck, than any seventh year too!"  
  
"Well, I don't care what he knows," said James with an admirable bravery, "We really shouldn't let them bully everyone around."  
  
Peter eyed him with outermost worship, "I wouldn't dare get in their way. At least not Malfoy's. Snape may know a lot of black hexes but, trust me, Malfoy is more likely to use them than Severus himself."  
  
"Don't be a chicken," pouted Lily, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I am not," said Peter defiantly.  
  
"It doesn't really matter at the moment." interrupted Sirius "James, I think we should change now. We'll be arriving at Howgarts soon."  
  
James nodded, "Yeah lets."  
  
"We really do need to hurry," said Kelly with a gasp "Look we're almost there."  
  
She pointed out the window. A large castle was beginning to appear behind the vast waters of a lake. The shimmering outline was soaring with all its might and it seemed as if every part of it knew that it was to receive a new legend. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Sorting Hat's Opinions

Chapter Two: The Sorting Hat's Opinions  
  
"First 'ears over 'ere" the harsh voice greeted the first years as they stepped down from the train.  
  
A man, about twice as height as a normal man towered over them. He had a long bushy beard and hair down to his shoulders. His size was not only very tall but also very wide.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Severus Snape, looking at the man in fear.  
  
"That's Hagrid," explained another girl, smiling "he's the gamekeeper. Really nice, actually."  
  
"This way! 'areful, as you get in a boat," directed Hagrid. In the lake there was several small, wooden boats used for taking the first years across the lake towards the castle.  
  
"I hear there's a giant squid in this lake," informed James, once they were all sitted and the boat had started rowing.  
  
"You're lying?" said Peter, looking uneasily down the dark waters. "Dumbledore wouldn't do that would he? Putting us in that sort of danger, I mean."  
  
"Actually, it's quite true," said Kelly knowingly "but they're deep down and don't come out often unless it's raining really hard and the lake isn't laying still."  
  
"I'm sure it won't eat you, anyways," laughed James, seeing Peter's terrorized face.  
  
"And if it did," added Sirius, jokingly "it would spit you right out again."  
  
"Very funny," snapped Peter, tearing his eyes from the water, as the boats stopped at the other side of the lake. "but, really, I'm not scared. It's just that-"  
  
"Shh," ordered Lily. Hagrid had started giving directions off again, as they went towards the large walls of the castle and up the stairs inside.  
  
"'ait here," said Hagrid, looking, obviously for someone, around "uhh.she'll be 'ere soon. So just wait. I'll go and look for 'er." He went started going down the a hall, then turned, suddenly remembering something "Don't trust anyone with the name of Peeves."  
  
"We won't," James assured him.  
  
"Who's that Peeves?" asked Lily puzzled.  
  
"He's a poltergeist," said Kelly, "I've read about him."  
  
"Dad said he was a pest," added James, scoffing "Just wait until I find him. I'll-"  
  
"Let him alone!" interrupted Kelly "I'm sure all he needs is a little love."  
  
"More of a little kicking," James muttered to Sirius and Peter but low enough so that Kelly wouldn't hear.  
  
"Good evening, students," a woman greeted them. She was standing up in an unquestionable straight manner and Kelly had the strong impression that James wouldn't be able to carry out the pranks he usual made at home. "I'm Professor McGonnagall. There are four houses in Howgarts- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slythering. A sorting hat will be place upon each of you and you shall be placed in the house depending on your individual abilities and characteristic. After the feast the prefects will lead you to your dormitories, give off the passwords, and make sure that everyone is in bed after hours. Any questions?"  
  
"Does the sorting hat hurt?" asked Peter. "Because if it does, I rather just get into any house randomly."  
  
There was a wave of giggles through the first years that was cut short by Professor McGonnagall, "No, indeed, sir. But even then I trust that you will take this ceremony seriously." She looked at all the first years "This house will be your family for seven long years and you will learn to treat each other like a family. I wish each and everyone of you the best of luck."  
  
The doors where opened and the first y ears walked down to the front. For some reason, most of the students had expected a golden, beautiful hat with an air of majestically power but instead they found a ragged, old, patched hat in a simple stool.  
  
"That's the sorting hat?" asked James disappointed.  
  
"Looks like it," whispered Lily"it must have something special about it though."  
  
"Of course it does," said Kelly, beaming "it just looks like that because it's very old. But it is quite powerful, you know. The Four Great Founders created it themselves and it is said that it is the wisest object that has ever come to be."  
  
"It seems interesting," said Lily, smiling at the small piece of information provided by Kelly "I wonder how it finds out the right house for each student. Must be amazing to have it on your head. I can't wait."  
  
"I can," mumbled Peter "What if it gave you the wrong house. Or even worse: what if it didn't put you in any house. What if it said that you weren't good enough or that-"  
  
"Chill out, Peter," said James, hastily "or you'll get us all nervous. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, right Sirius?"  
  
Sirius didn't answer, he was to busy wishing that he could break the family chain of Slytherins and get into Gryffindor where he was sure that James, Kelly, and Lily would end up in. If he could only convince the hat that he wasn't a dark wizard and the only thing he was ambitious about was having true friends to rely on. But even if he could. what would his father say?  
  
"Sirius?" repeated James, waving hand in front of his friend's face.  
  
"Huh?" answered Sirius, stepping out of his daze.  
  
James looked at him puzzled but it was Kelly who spoke "Ooooh, It's going to start the song."  
  
"What song?" asked Lily, who didn't want to miss out in anything.  
  
The Sorting Hat answered to her question but starting to sing the song that it had been working on all of last year to welcome the first years this year.  
  
I am old and wise  
From the creations of the Four Great I was found  
The whole of Howgarts  
I know  
And Today I will sort  
Gryffindor:  
Braves and Loyals ones find a place to roar  
Ravenclaw  
Witty and Wise finds space to soar  
Hufflepuff:  
Fair and Compassionate always accepts those with noble hearts  
Slytherin:  
Indomitable and Ambitious since time began have always accomplish every  
wish  
Do not be afraid  
For I have never made a mistake  
Now you know  
That although old and ragged  
I am worthy of gold and silver  
  
With the last words spoken the hat turned silent and names began to be read, "Armas, Fabian." A chubby, round faced boy nervously walked up and sat down in the stool. It only took about a second and half before the sorting hat yelled up "Hufflepuff!" and a general sound of clap accompanied Fabian to the Hufflepuff table where he was greeted. "Antroy, George," the names followed up. "Ravenclaw!"  
  
"They're not going alphabetically, are they?" asked Sirius, nervously.  
  
"Black, Sirius."  
  
"Good Luck," muttered Lily and Kelly in unison.  
  
It seemed like forever before Sirius was sited in the stool. The faces in the great hall where nothing but a big blur of different colors that disappeared as the sorting hat, being bigger than his head, covered most of his face.  
  
"Hmm," spoke the Sorting Hat "You are meant to be in Slythering, you know."  
  
"No, I am not," Sirius promised him inside his head.  
  
"I know your fears," the Sorting hat continued "and that you want to be with the brave and loyal Gryffindors. Let's see, now, for I have never made an error. Do you understand that you have Slytherin blood?"  
  
"I know" sighed Sirius "But I hate that fact."  
  
"But it's that hate you have for your family -for your blood- that makes me wonder if Slythering. No doubt you are brave and-" the Sorting Hat paused then after a few moments finally said "-you are able of able to carry out your loyalty till death. Gryffindor!"  
  
Sirius was about to thank him when the hat was taken of his hat and he left to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I wonder what makes them take long," said Lily out loud "notice how some don't take more than a second while others take almost a minute."  
  
"Some people fit more than one house," answered Kelly "like you can be really smart but ambitious too and that would make it hard for the hat to decide whether you belong in Ravenclaw or in Slytherin."  
  
"Where do you get all this information from?" asked James, amazed at his own sister's knowledge.  
  
"I was reading about it all summer long," answered Kelly, smiling at the fact that all that teasing James made of her being a bookworm finally paid off.  
  
"Evans, Lily."  
  
"I hope it doesn't take too long with me," mumbled Lily as she walked off to the stool.  
  
As if in answer to her prayers, the sorting hat quickly yelled of "Gryffindor!"  
  
And Lily ran off to join Sirius to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I hope Kelly and James get Gryffindor too," said Lily reaching Sirius.  
  
"I'm sure they will," assured Sirius. He was sure that they would get Gryffindor. If he had gotten it then it was for sure that the Potters would.  
  
"It's what Kelly wanted anyways," Lily went on as another student was sorted into Slytherin.  
  
"Yeah, so did James." He paused "What else could they get? Neither of them seems fit for Slytherin, that's for sure. And they both appear to brave."  
  
"I don't know," admitted Lily "Kelly is really smart, she might be good in Ravenclaw and she's fair enough to be Hufflepuff."  
  
Sirius shook his head, "I'm more worried of Peter," he admitted as Peter sat down at the stool.  
  
Peter, in fact, was worried of himself too as the sorting hat was place on his head.  
  
"Let me think. Hufflepuff? No, you aren't that fair and just. You might be clever if you try hard enough. No? How about Gryffindor? You are only loyal to those who protect you. But even then- Gryffindor!"  
  
"No big problem there," Lily whispered to Sirius as Peter came jogging towards them. His face shining with joy though he felt slightly puzzled by the Sorting Hat's comments.  
  
"Now," sighed Sirius "It's Kelly's turn."  
  
Lily gasped and crossed her fingers, "This is giving me a nervous breakdown," she complained.  
  
Sirius laughed slightly, "Don't worry. I'm sure the Sorting Hat will choose what's right."  
  
Kelly let the Sorting Hat's voice fill her head, "Potter huh?"  
  
"Yes, sir," thought Kelly.  
  
"Smart, smart enough for Ravenclaw and intelligent even for them. Fair and just you are of a kind heart."  
  
"Than-you," Kelly's thought answered once again.  
  
"Slytherin appears to be too much of a hard hearted compared to your noble thoughts. But above all you are loyal and brave when needed to protect those who you love. There is little doubt but your wishes answer them. Gryffindor!"  
  
Lily and Sirius stood up to clap as Kelly, beaming came to join them.  
  
"Potter, James"  
  
James quickly put on the hat by himself, deciding there was not time to loose.  
  
"Another Potter!" exclaimed the sorting hat with mingle surprise. "Ha! You are much easier than the other one. Always in the search of trouble, are you?"  
  
"Me!" explained James with fake indignation "Never!"  
  
"Mischief maker but brave on the process. Gryffindor!"  
  
"Quite a rude hat," muttered James taking off the hat as he reached his sister and friends "To insinuate that I was anything but a perfect angel! Ha!" His eyes met with Dumbledore as Dumbledore smiled and winked back at him. Dumbeldore muttered something to Professor McGonnagall that made her laugh slightly and nod.  
  
"Well, you know," said Lily, teasingly "the Sorting Hat is never wrong!"  
  
Kelly laughed, "What did it tell you? That you were a trouble maker?"  
  
"How did you know?" asked James astonished "Oh- wait! Look who's next?"  
  
They turned around to see Snape sited down at the stool and the sorting hat quickly yelling "Slytherin!"  
  
"I knew it!" said Peter, frowning.  
  
Snape turned and for a second his eyes met with Lily's, there was some sort of pride behind his serious unaffected face that she couldn't quite understand.  
  
"He seems to have wanted to be in Slytherin," Kelly whispered to her without the boys hearing.  
  
"Of course!" James and Sirius agreed with Peter.  
  
"Poor boy," Kelly went on as Lily watched Snape join the Slytherin table "he seems so unhappy yet-" she added shaking her head slightly "so proud." She lowered her voice lower so that even Lily had trouble hearing her "I don't think he really means to be means but just trying to prove himself. I just hope he doesn't bother James on the way of doing so, 'cause, you know James can be terrible prankster if he chooses to be."  
  
"Do you really feel sorry for Snape even after how we saw him treat Peter?" asked Lily in the same level of a whisper.  
  
"Yes," admitted Kelly, quietly, "for some strange reason. He's eyes seem so hurt, don't you think?"  
  
Lily looked at Kelly. Kelly's own eyes where full of compassion she was unlike James in certain ways. James was quick to judge and would hold on to that thought forever. Kelly, however, was compassionate and would always give everyone a place for everyone in her heart despite what they have done before.  
  
"I don't know," sighed Lily finally.  
  
"What are you whispering about?" demanded James frowning.  
  
"None of your business," snapped Lily.  
  
"Fine," mope James "See if I tell you any interesting secrets. When-" he added quickly as Kelly opened her mouth "-I have some."  
  
"I'm hungry," complained Sirius.  
  
"Me too," said James, his stomach rumbling as if though to give proof to this fact "I wonder when-"  
  
He stopped talking as Dumbledore, in a royal sort of way, stood up. James looked up attentively, ever since he was little he had found partially interest in this old man and the fact that both of his parents thought much of him only supported his interest.  
  
"Welcome," he said "to another year at howgarts. I find a great pleasure in seeing so many old faces and meeting so many new ones. I will admit that despite some.terrorizing events this last five years-" there was a gasp of surprise around the students that caused Dumbledore to pause.  
  
Could he possibly be referring to Voldermort and his followers, often referred to as death eaters whom had dedicated this past two years to killing people and rising to power? James looked up respectfully towards him, everyone in the wizarding world was to afraid to speak of such events but James believed firmly that someone should recognize those things. Especially since Vodertmort had destroyed so many lives -James looked at Kelly's grieving eyes- lives that included his own family. Aunts and Uncles and cousins and grandparents..  
  
Lily looked questioningly around but everybody was to deep in paying attention to Dumbldore. James, seeing this and that she was a muggleborn, quickly whispered, "I'll explain later."  
  
Lily nodded still confused, "Alright."  
  
"-yes." He went on somewhat speaking to himself "terrorizing five years." He shook his head slightly and smiled "I'm sure this year will bring new laughs and promises. I can't bring myself in asking you to follow the rules because I know that is just too much to ask."  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other and smiled as they read each other's thoughts': they liked this guy.  
  
"I can see that I'm not mistaken," laughed Dumbledore, looking briefly at Sirius and James "but even when that request shall not be made I will proceed with another one. Be careful and if you must run of into trouble don't run into trouble. "I know that your hunger is causing you to dislike my speech and since I am quite hungry myself I leave you to enjoy your dinner!"  
  
"Finally!" gasped Sirius as the plates appeared at the table. "I was starving."  
  
Lily shook her head in disgust as he, Jams and Peter stuffed their faces with food, "Quite an interesting man, Dumbeldore is."  
  
"He's amazing," agreed Kelly "the best headmaster Howgarts has ever had, they say. A good friend of my parents and they think he's the best headmaster we could've had, right James?"  
  
James nodded, his mouth to full to understand more than "a feigh"  
  
"Try this!" suggested Sirius to the girls, who were taking, what appeared to them, an awful long time to fill their plates "It's great."  
  
"Thanks," said Kelly filling her plate. "I can't wait for classes to begin. They must be really interesting."  
  
"Too bad, we're not having quidditch this year," said James frowning "it would be so great if we could join in our first year too."  
  
"Yeah," said Peter "but I guess this year can be used for practicing."  
  
"What's quidditch?" asked Lily, frustrated at constantly not knowing what was going on.  
  
James dropped his spoon for the longest time since the table had been filled with food, "You don't know about quidditch!"  
  
"No," snapped Lily frowning.  
  
"It's the best sport ever," said Kelly, dreamily "and that's cause I'm not really into sports either."  
  
"The very best," agreed James "See: there's there chasers, and two beaters, and one seeker. The beaters-"  
  
Peter went on, "beat of any bulgers that might be coming towards the seeker- "  
  
Sirius interrupted "-and the chasers get they're points by-"  
  
Lily listened as the four of them explained the game and only understood half of what they where saying because they where all talking in such a rapid way. And, she had to admit, she was glad when their explanations came to an end. "So, you see it is the best game ever," sighed James out of breath.  
  
"Sure." Said Lily, raising her eyebrows. "So what position do you like?"  
  
"Either seek or chaser," said James.  
  
"Beater," said Peter and Sirius at the same time.  
  
"I like chaser the best," admitted Kelly "What about you, Lily, what do you think would be the best of all?"  
  
"I. don't know," said Lily "It sounds fun and all but-"  
  
"But?" asked James, frowning  
  
"It doesn't seem that interesting."  
  
James opened his mouth to protest but Lily quickly interrupted "Save it, I know you like it and all. But you all are just too obsess."  
  
"Obsess!" demanded James angrily "I would never be obsess with anything."  
  
"Come on, James," said Sirius laughing at his indignation all for the game as they stood up to leave to their dormitories. The Gryffindor head boy was waiting to lead them. "no use trying to explain the wonders of quidditch. Lily, needs to experience them personally and she will."  
  
"I will," asked Lily surprised.  
  
"Yeah. In flying lessons."  
  
"Flying lessons?" asked Lily dazed. " You mean riding a broom up in the sky."  
  
"Yeah," said James, dreamily "Great isn't?"  
  
Lily didn't answer.  
  
They stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady.  
  
"This," said the head boy "is the opening to the Gryffindor tower. Passwords will be changed at least once every month. Goblets-"  
  
"To your health," spoke the fat lady opening the entrance.  
  
"The common room can be used for anything you wish. The boy's dormitory is over there and the girls are over there. Your class schedule will be distributed tomorrow during breakfast so make sure you don't over sleep. Prefects and heads will wear a badge to be identified. Your things have already been carried to your beds. Welcome to Howgarts, once again, to all, and to all a good night."  
  
"I can't wait to see the dormitories," said Kelly running to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Me either," agreed Peter then stopped "Can one of you come with me? I've heard that the seven years play pranks on first years during the first night and well, I-"  
  
"I'll go with you," sighed Sirius rolling his eyes as he followed Peter to the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Well," yawned James "good night, Lily."  
  
"James?" said Lily, uneasily  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's with the 'terrorizing five years'?" she asked, not forgetting James' promise to explain later'. Instinctively, though, she wished she hadn't because. James' face became unusually serious.  
  
"Do you know who-" he lowered his voice and mutter in her ear "Voldermort is?"  
  
"Voldemort?" she asked puzzled  
  
"Hush!" he begged "don't say it so loud."  
  
"Sorry," she muttered, sitting down at the big red couch "well, what about him?"  
  
"He's referred to as the Dark Lord," said James, gravely "and that name really does suit him. He's very powerful and hasn't been caught: the ministry is already looking for him but. "  
  
"What does he do?" asked Lily; her whole began to be controlled by a fear she didn't understand.  
  
"Lily," said James, slowly "he kills people who disobey him and force those who choose to survive to serve him. He has a group of followers called Death Eaters and they carry out most of his dirty works." He paused "You know, he has killed most of my family."  
  
"I'm sorry," mumbled Lily, not sure of what to say.  
  
He shrugged, "They -Voldermort and the Death Eaters, I mean- have killed loads of people. Entire families. See, that's why dark wizard families are so bad, because they're in contact with him."  
  
"Like Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah, like Malfoy."  
  
"He's too young to be-"  
  
"A death eater? Sure, but he's dad probably is and so one day he will be too. Unless," he paused, "Unless someone stops Voldermort before."  
  
"Someone like who?" asked Lily, she had joined in whispering as well.  
  
"Just someone," sighed James.  
  
"Hey, Lily, are you coming?" Kelly asked joining them. She was already in her night's clothes and her hair was hold back by a sapphire color headband.  
  
"Yeah," answered Lily. Her thoughts, however, where wandering off to everything she had learned that night.  
  
Sirius came down from the boy's dormitory, he was frowning despite the fact that his eyes where laughing and his cheekbones were obviously pushing down a smile.  
  
"What happened?" Asked James, with mingle curiosity.  
  
"Turns out Peter was right," chocked Sirius "Come and see: he's all green now!"  
  
"What is are you talking about?" questioned Kelly "What's with Peter?"  
  
"He's just been pranked," and Sirius had to burst out laughing, "Don't know what spell hit him but, mind you, even his eyeballs are green."  
  
Kelly gasped, "Is he okay?"  
  
"Sure," shrugged Sirius "bit scared but one of the seven years who contributed with the prank said it would be all gone by tomorrow."  
  
"And if it isn't?" said Lily, frowning slightly.  
  
"It will be," James assured them. Then added, seeing Kelly's worried face, "I'm sure they wouldn't want the teachers to notice."  
  
"Are you sure his fine?" insisted Kelly "Not feeling ill is he because-"  
  
"Nah, like I said," said Sirius. Returning to the boy's dormitory "He's just got scared."  
  
"And with reason too. Turning all green is a reason to be terrified for the rest of your life."  
  
"Well, I really must go now, I really shouldn't leave Peter with those seven years alone too long or he'll be a rainbow by tomorrow."  
  
Kelly followed him with her eyes as he went upstairs, then shaking her head she left up to her dormitory murmuring something like, "See you, Lily." And "'night, James."  
  
"Guess you better check if Peter's alright," said Lily. It was more of a command than a suggestion.  
  
"Yeah, I will. And Lily-"  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows, "Huh?"  
  
"-Theirs is one man who he will never, no matter what, overcome in power."  
  
Lily looked at him attentively knowing that he was talking about Voldermort "Who?"  
  
"Albus Dumbeldore." 


End file.
